The Blizzard Blooms
by Yami T3nsai
Summary: This is my first story so please no flames. NaruHarem. NarutoxBleach. What happens when the Shinigami try to make Naruto's life easier. Has been adopted by NarutoandNegimafan. Thx to all my faithful readers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows if I did own the it would be a completely different story

Ages

Naruto: 5

Anko: 17(Don't care what actual age is)

Kakashi: 18(Don't care what actual age is)

"HELP ME THE DEMON ATTACKED ME" Yelled old woman in the market place.

'Kuso' thought our blond hero as he started running from the converging mob. Naruto ran until he came to a dead end 'KUSO' Naruto thought. The mob then surrounded him as he drew his wakizashi

and whispered "**Purotekuto, Yukihana" (Protect, Snow Flower) **

The mob was blinded for a second as the wind picked up around Naruto. When the dust cleared Naruto was standing with a katana in his hands with white petals floating around the blade. "Stop him before he uses his demon powers against us" yelled one of the store owners.

Naruto swung his blade at the store owner who was then cut by hundreds of blades and fell to the ground bleeding. Just then thirty ANBU and the Sandaime appeared in front of Naruto ready to protect him. "What are you fools doing?" queried Sarutobi.

"The demon attacked us" yelled Mizuki at the front of the mob. The next thing anyone knows is Mizuki falling to the ground dead bleeding from multiply cuts all over his body, the ANBU turn around to see Naruto sheathing his wakizashi with a foxy grin on his face and a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto what have I told you about releasing your sword?" questioned the Hokage. Naruto with a straight face replied "Only release it to show off to the girls." Everyone then facevaults before looking at the Hokage, Sarutobi then uses Iruka's patented 'kyojin oni kashira no jutsu'(Giant Demon Head Jutsu) and yelled "To be used against your enemies." After calming down he muttered "I sometimes wonder why the shinigami blessed you with their powers"

"Hey don't bring Toshiro nii-san into this, he said it was because they put a heavy burden on me, at the request of tou-san" yelled Naruto. Someone in the mob decided to throw a rock a Naruto, who caught and threw back which shocked the ANBU with his speed.

"ANBU disperse the mob and arrest the instigators" said Sarutobi. The ANBU got right down to business, while Naruto tried to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going?" queried a voice which Naruto knew all to well, "H-hi...nee-chan" stuttered a terrified Naruto. "Don't you nee-chan me gaki" replied the voice. "Bu-but Anko nee-chan they started it" stuttered a still terrified Naruto.

"Now I was going to go easy with our training today, but since you were not only late but also got into a fight with the villagers." said Anko with a sadistic grin that would have made Orochimaru piss himself. Naruto tried running but ran straight into a very disappointed Kakashi, now Naruto knew he was in trouble. "Naruto I do believe Anko-chan said you had training, you weren't trying to run away were you?" said Kakashi with his usual eye smile.

"P-P-Please nii-san don't make me, the last time she had that grin I was in hospital for a week from exhaustion and blood loss" pleaded Naruto. "Then you should not have been late gaki" Replied Anko's voice from behind Naruto.

Over the next six hours screams could be heard from the training grounds. Most people knew what was happening and were wondering what Naruto did to upset Anko this time, the others were wondering if a demon was killing someone. Then everyone heard a scream of unbridled terror and the people that knew what was happening thought 'Poor kid must have pissed of Kakashi as well'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll 1: Who should be in Naruto's Harem

Ino:

Tenten

Sakura

Hinata

Hanabi

Hana(Kiba's sister)

Ayame(Ramen girl)

Shizune

OC

Tsunande(have a way to make this work)

Temari

Yugito

Soi Fon

Hinamori

Matsumoto

Yachiru(have a way to make this work)

Nemu

Rukia

Nanao

Yoruichi

Kukaku(insane fireworks chick)

The choice of the harem will be the top 6

Poll 2: Should anyone else have powers from Bleach

Yes

No

Poll 3: Itachi good or bad

Good

Bad

Please review it would be much appreciated as this is my first attempt at writing


	2. The Good News

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows if I did own them they would be a completely different stories

After Naruto recovered from the tor..training session with Anko and Kakashi, he was visited by his least favourite Shinigami. "Konichiwa Naruto-san" droned Byakuya. "Ohayo Kuchiki-taicho" replied Naruto 'stuck up prick' thought Naruto.

"I heard you were in an altercation with the villagers again" said Byakuya in a stern voice. Naruto knew he was in trouble now, "hehe well you see I was defending myself" Naruto explained. From the look on Byakuya's face he knew he wasn't buying it. "Look I know I'm not supposed to release my zanpaktou unless it is a hollow, but I had to hold them off till the ANBU arrived" Naruto stated. Byakuya looked at Naruto, who could tell he was disappointed, and shook his head.

"NARU-CHAANN!!" came a yell which made Naruto more scared than with Anko. Out of nowhere a little girl with pink hair sitting on the shoulder of 7 foot tall man with an eye patch. "Byakuya hid me before they get here please" pleaded Naruto. Byakuya smiled and shook his hand while saying "this is your punishment for releasing your zanpaktou." Naruto given powers by the Shihouin clan changed into a fox and ran.

Yachiru saw Naruto run and used Shunpo to get in front of him. Naruto crashed into Yachiru's legs and started backing away. Then the most feared taijustu technique ever invented was used against Naruto, the dreaded TACKLE GLOMP. Naruto found himself in Yachiru's arms being patted like a puppy. Kenpachi decided that he should stop Yachiru before she strangled Naruto. "Yachiru if you don't let him go he won't here the good news, _for you that is_" he said muttering the last part. "But Ken-chan, Naru-chan has been a naughty fox and I must punish him before the good news." Now Naruto being who he is was curious on what this good news was so he squirmed out of Yachiru's death hug and went to where his clothes were. He then transformed into his human form while quickly putting his clothes on, "what is this so called good news" queried Naruto putting his jacket on.

"Naruto as ordered by the village council and the central 46, at the age of 13 you will have to have the start of a harem." said Byakuya. Naruto being the lovable idiot that he is asked Kenpachi "What's a Harem?" When Kenpachi heard this he fell to the ground laughing. Yachiru who heard Naruto's question, said in a cutesy way "Naru-chan a harem is where you have more than one wife" Naruto digested this information, then screamed and then fainted.

Hearing the scream Anko, Itachi and Kakashi, who were in the area, ran to Naruto's location. What they saw had them on the floor in hysterics. There was Naruto passed out on the ground with a small pink haired girl in shinigami robes, attacking a 7 foot tall man with an eyepatch screaming "why is he unconscious" and "you killed him" Itacki walks up to Byakuya and asked "What happened" Byakuya replied "Naruto found out he has to have a harem" Hearing this Kakashi thinks 'lucky kid'.

When Naruto comes to he see a perverted look on Kakashi's face jumps up and screams "ERO NII-SAN!!!" only to get jumped by Yachiru. When he was free of her grasp, Kenpachi says "In 6 years you have to come to Soul Society and date the single females there and then come back and choose some mortals as well." Naruto thinks about this for a little bit than says "did Hokage-jii-san think it was a good idea?" "Of course I thought it was a good idea especially since you get to give some of the powers to your wives."

**Scene Change**

"I call this meeting of the F.S.S(Female Shinigami Society) to order. It has come to our attention that Uzumaki Naruto AKA The Golden Fox, has to have the start of a harem in just 8 years time. In 6 years time he will be coming here to choose who will be in his harem. This is the only time I will condone fighting over a man." stated the head of the F.S.S.

"But Yachiru-san is he really worth it?" queried Nanao Ise. Yachiru then sighed and said "He is what Yamamoto-Sotaicho has shown a select few what Naruto will look like when he is 13 years old" "Then how do you know what he is going to look like?" queried Soi Fon, "Simple I snuck in and had a look" Yachiru replied dreamily. A projector was lowered from the ceiling and a hologram of a 13 year of Naruto appeared.

The projection showed a 6"2 blond with crystal blue eyes, hair in a ponytail that reached just past his shoulders, a muscular frame and two fox silver ears and nine golden tails. At this sight all the girls were then thrown back with massive nose bleeds.

Yachiru then thought 'maybe I'm glad I didn't show the one of him naked' while wiping away a small trail of blood from under her nose.

**Scene Change**

Back with Naruto, he felt a shiver run down his spine 'maybe I should ask Renji if he and train me to get my Bankai, I feel I will need it"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll 1 Harem

Ino:

Tenten

Sakura 1

Hinata 1

Hanabi 1

Hana 4

Ayame

Shizune

OC

Tsunande 5

Temari 1

Yugito 1

Soi Fon 6

Nanao 1

Hinamori

Matsumoto 4

Yachiru 2

Nemu 3

Rukia 2

Yoruichi 7

Kukaku 4

Poll 2 Powers

Yes 6

No 1

Poll 3 Itachi

Good 6

Bad 1

OMG 7 people have me in their favourites

Keep the reviews coming


	3. FSS Meets Naruto

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows if I did own them they would be a completely different stories

**Time Skip 6 years**

Toshiro was waiting for Naruto in front of the Hokage's tower, it didn't help that villagers kept on coming up to him pleading to 'kill the demon'. When Naruto finally showed up Toshiro had a twitch in is eye.

"About time you got here" said Toshiro. Naruto scratching the back of his head said "nii-san, Anko nee-san wanted one more light training session before I left" Toshiro knew what Anko was like, so he didn't dispute what Naruto said.

Drawing Hyourinmaru he opened the portal to Soul Society. Now normally non-spirits can't see the portal, but since the villagers have been in constant contact and his reiatsu, they can clearly see the gate and the hell butterflies. "Come on Naruto we have to find you some where to sleep for the next year"

Naruto went through the portal which closed almost instantly after him and Toshiro. When they walk out on to the 'landing pad' as it was called, Naruto had a shiver run down his spine. "Um...nii-san is it cold or something?"queried Naruto hopeful that it wasn't what he thought it was. Toshiro looked at Naruto funny and said "It's 35 degrees celsius of coruse it isn't cold" Naruto hearing this started to panic.

On the horizon that could be seen from the pad, was what looked like an invading force, with banners and all. Toshiro seeing this says "Naruto run look for Byakuya tell him to hide you I will try to hold them off." Naruto changed into his fox form turned to Toshiro "Thanks nii-san." then ran as fast as he possibly can.

The F.S.S were angry that Toshiro told 'their' Naurto-kun to run so they tied he up and hung him upside-down on the gate. They then followed Naruto as best they could,which with Yoruichi was pretty damn good. The trail ended at the 6th division with Renji and Byakuya standing at the front door. "Let us through!" yelled Hinamori who was standing at the front of the mob.

"You dare demand entrance to my division fuku-taicho!" replied Byakuya forcefully. This made some of the members of the F.S.S back up in fear, it also made some of the other members angry that they couldn't get inside. "If you want to see him you have to wait till he starts his training tomorrow, as ordered by Yamamoto-sama." stated Renji.

The F.S.S huddled together which mad Renji very nervous and Byakuya was thinking 'please don't call the bluff' though no one could tell. Yachiru then came out of the huddlewent up to Byakuya and said "I will make a deal, we just want to see Naruto once, then we won't bother him till the time that he comes to see us" Byakuya then replied "I will see if Naruto agrees with these terms." leaving Renji to deal with the F.S.S. Byakuya came out 5 minutes later and said "Take 20 steps away from the front door" which the F.S.S did.

Then from behind Byakuya came Naruto until the entire F.S.S could see him. "Ano...hi" Naruto said shyly while waving to the huge crowd of women. Then a glass shattering sream of "KAWAI!!" came from the F.S.S, this terrified Naruto cause whenever he heard that it was usually followed by the dread Tackle Glomp, when nothing happened Byakuya said "You have seen Naruto-san now please leave so he may rest before training tormorrow." The F.S.S then dispersed leaving Naruto, Renji and Byakuya standing in front of the division headquarters.

"Well Naruto-san you sure have a lot of girls to choose from." said Renji. Naruto looked up at Renji and Byakuya and said "Can you train me to use my Bankai?" Renji and Byakuya looked at each other and said "We can only help you with so much" "That is all I ask" Naruto said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll 1 Harem:

Ino: 3

Tenten 1

Sakura 3

Hinata 3

Hanabi 4

Hana 10

Ayame 4

Shizune 2

OC 2

Tsunande 12

Temari 2

Yugito 5

Soi Fon 14

Nanao 3

Hinamori 3

Matsumoto 10

Yachiru 5

Nemu 6

Rukia 3

Yoruichi 20 (First member)

Kukaku 14

Poll 2 Powers

Yes 7

No 5

Poll 3 Itachi

Good 12 (Winner)

Bad 1


	4. Voting Results

Voting

Poll 1 harem

Ino: 3

Tenten 1

Sakura 3

Hinata 3

Hanabi 4

Hana 16 (winner)

Ayame 4

Shizune 2

OC 2

Tsunande 17 (Winner)

Temari 2

Yugito 16 (Winner(huge fan base hit at the same time))

Soi Fon 19 (Winner)

Nanao 3

Hinamori 3

Matsumoto 16 (winner)

Yachiru15 (Winner(huge fan base hit at the same time))

Nemu 6

Rukia 3

Yoruichi 20 (Winner)

Kukaku 19 (Winner)

Poll 2 Powers

Yes 7

No 10 (winner)

Poll 3 Itachi

Good 12 (winner)

Bad 1


	5. Message

Adoption

I am putting The Blizzard Blooms up for Adoption. If you would like to adopt this story please PM me. The only requirement is that you have to have written atleast 3 storys of 4 chapters or more.


End file.
